


Better than You Know SoH'egh

by jaceyboiii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, BDSM, Commander Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi is a Mommy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, In Which Deanna Outranks You and Will Put You Over Her Knee for Insubordinance, Klingon Heat Cycles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Deanna / Riker, Restraints, Sensation Play, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceyboiii/pseuds/jaceyboiii
Summary: Deanna opened her mouth to speak, but cut herself off when a pungent aura overcame her, deep rivulets of crimson and what could only be described as a musk shrouding her mind. Large hands encircled her waist and plunged her deeper into this dizzying sea of sensation, hot breath meeting the shell of her ear to send a jolt of electricity up her spine.“Oh, but Commander,” the smirk practically radiated off the Klingon's gruff voice. "How can I help myself?"





	Better than You Know SoH'egh

**Author's Note:**

> SoH'egh - "yourself"  
> In which, what I think would ensue had Deanna and Worf's relationship taken place closer to the time period of her being promoted to a Commander.

As the cadets took to proceeding with their training, Deanna hung back and leaned against the simulated battle station, letting the program run its course without interfering. Her suggestion to let the cadets have at a condensed version of a very real battle the Enterprise had been through without guidance for their first time had been met with some skepticism, but she was determined it would make for some excellent study - no ranks among them, only their assigned stations and a short briefing to give them a running start. Despite the safety nets of being on the holodeck and no _immediate _danger being imposed on them, the challenge of not letting egos clash and to learn the value of each crew member as an individual and keeping the greater good in mind still prevailed, and she was fascinated to see such bright young minds at work and to observe how their approach would differ when they would try it a second time around.__  


That was, until there was a sudden warmth encroaching on her space. She opened her mouth to speak, but cut herself off when a pungent aura overcame her, deep rivulets of crimson and what could only be described as a _musk _shrouding her mind. Large hands encircled her waist and plunged her deeper into this dizzying sea of sensation, hot breath meeting the shell of her ear to send a jolt of electricity up her spine.__  


“Worf,” she mumbled, keeping her tone hushed as the ridged nose of her lover nudged fondly against the side of her jaw. “What are you doing?”  


“You know,” Worf whispered only loud enough for her to hear, an unfamiliar but unmistakable purr reverberating off every word as his hands slowly trailed down to her hips, fingers nestling under the bones of them like they didn't belong anywhere else in the universe. “It always drives me crazy when you wear this style of uniform.” 

Deanna dug her nails into the false bulkhead she had supported herself against with extended arms upon feeling her behind being drawn possessively against the behemoth of a Klingon’s crotch, a solid protrusion tempting her barely decent rear. Her mind was being flooded with images of her own self reaching back and sliding her underwear down her thighs before pressing obligingly back against him, no doubt the desires of the man behind her himself being projected onto her. The air between them reeked with lust, it taking no small amount of restraint for the woman to withhold an impish moan.  


“Lieutenant,” she spoke more curtly now, thanking every deity she could think of for the simulation down below rousing noisy chatter among the cadets and keeping them oblivious to this uncharacteristically scandalous thing Worf was suggesting. “If I need to pull rank on you, I won't be very pleased.”  


“Oh but _Commander _,” the smirk practically radiated off his gruff voice, making Deanna wish she could turn around and slap him with how the three syllables rolled off his tongue. “How can I help myself? If I did not know any better, I would think you wore this to rouse me on purpose.” The hand previously occupying her left hip ventured under the front of her skant’s skirt and between her legs much akin to a serpent, fingers delving greedily against the gusset of her underwear while his sharp teeth grazed her earlobe with exercised precision. Another wave of searing lust clouded the more rational part of her brain, thick and sweet like molasses while her hips betrayed her, instinctively rolling to beg for more friction. It was the other hand hooking a sneaky thumb into the waistband of her thong with an intent to do away with it that ripped her from her stupor.__  


“Isn't it a good thing you do know better, then,” she subtly cleared her throat before whirling around to press her hands into the man’s chest, giving him a solid shove some two or three feet away from her. She had enough time to readjust her skirt and compose herself before one of the cadets sent a glance their way, evidently seeing only the senior officer facing away and the security chief looking at her in a perplexed fashion, something the youngster assumed was part of a conversation and so promptly returned his attention to the main viewer. Relieved, even if only for a moment, Deanna sent a scolding look her partner’s way. What was he thinking?! The cadets were hardly much older than Wesley, never mind the fact they were her responsibility at that point in time - Worf’s conduct was wildly inappropriate. Her confusion shifted to disbelief when the Klingon bore his teeth then started to grumble into the far corner. Sulking, really? Note to self, reprimand him later. She folded her arms and faced the front of the computer generated ship to return her attention to the real task at hand. Though exasperated and shaking her head to try and regain her professional composure, the counsellor couldn't ignore the slightly damp sensation in her underwear. With a firm press of her thighs against one another, she bunched her shoulders some and frowned. Would she call Worf back over to take her there and then? No. But he had gotten her hot and bothered and that wasn't at all appreciated. Not to mention that literal haze of arousal... she had never encountered another person’s state that could render every last one of her mental defenses useless like that. Sure, when Worf did let her in, nearly all of his emotions came in intense bursts - instinctive warrior nature coursed through every other aspect of his being, so it made sense for his take on most things to be impassioned and full. But this, this was worlds away. Deanna sensed and read emotional states of mind, not absorbed them, and yet this primal instinct had rushed to her brain like a paperclip to a magnet. Putting it down as being just another Klingon thing she didn't understand would have been a rookie's mistake, as naturally she had been in Worf's company when he was aroused a number of times and there was nothing invasive about the feelings at all. In fact, he generally kept an incredibly tight grasp on them, even when they were mutual, so the intensity of them now made little to no sense. The Betazoid screwed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose - she was going to think herself around in circles at this rate. Conveniently, the familiar twitter of the comm system echoed from across the way.  


"Lieutenant Worf, you're needed on the Bridge. Please acknowledge,” came Riker’s voice all tinny from aforementioned security chief’s badge. Having taken a moment to growl and grumble further, Worf spat a rather venomous “I am on my way” before sending a prolonged look Deanna’s way.  


"Computer,” he ordered, earning the automatic chirp of the ship's system. “Exit.” With that and his eyes trained on a very indignant Troi all of the way out, he stalked off the holodeck and assumably towards the Bridge. Several long blinks of disbelief followed before Deanna faced ahead once more, only then realising all five of the cadets were silent and staring at her.  


"Well, don't just sit about,” she stated, more dryly than first intended, but let it slide as she needed their attention absolutely anywhere else. “There's only fifteen minutes until your time is up, you will be graded for this assignment.”


End file.
